The purpose of this descriptive study is to explore the use of the personal computer as an occupational therapy treatment modality. The personal computer's adaptability and gradability to an individual's functional capacity within the clinic environment make this a promising therapeutic modality. The study is designed to explore whether mastering computer skills and accomplishing personal goals related to computer use increases a patient's sense of competence. The initial pilot study compared responses of 5 single case studies without demonstrating change on assessment tool measurement. Although clinical value from patient and staff report was established, peer review recommended study design changes and refinement in measurement tools. A pilot study revision is planned to follow the tenets of summative evaluation research. The case for future investigation and the phenomenon of interest will become the OT treatment activity as opposed to a single patient. Data collection will be expanded to systematically include multiple, carefully defined sources of data. Collection of the data will be based on both indigenous (patient's perspective) and sensitizing (therapist/occupational behavior therapy perspective), concepts, and data materials to show the linkage between program process and outcomes.